


Мы начинаем с нуля

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: про сложности привыкания наверно





	Мы начинаем с нуля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Started Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363852) by fearlessfirefly. 



> не бечено

Без сомнения потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к его новому виду. Особенно к одежде (неужели где-то действительно есть планета, на которой это расценивается _как высокая мода?_ ), хотя и личность его довольно неприятная. Постоянная смена настроений, неуместные цитаты и декламация поэзии, эмоциональные вспышки и странный темперамент. И тот внезапный приступ насилия. Рука Пери машинально тянется к ключице. Он сказал, что сейчас все в порядке, и он стабилизировался, но как всегда говорили ее друзья дома – “доверяй, но проверяй”. 

“И посмотрите на нее сейчас” - грустно думает Пери. Она встречает красивого блондина во время своих каникул, отправляется путешествовать с ним, и даже влюбляется, и как поступает с ней вселенная? Он умирает и становится таким, как сейчас. Если это такая шутка, то Пери совершенно не смешно. Она собиралась бежать по вселенной, держась за руки с джентльменом в костюме крикетиста, а не погрязнуть в бесконечных словесных перепалках с громогласным неприглядным человеком, одевающимся в темноте. Вы не можете получить все, что вы хотите, это уж точно. 

Но тут они прекращают бежать и смотрят друг на друга, Доктор говорит что-то вроде _“разве это было не весело?”_ с одной из своих раздражающе очаровательных улыбок и она не может удержаться и улыбается ему в ответ. Своему Доктору, нравится ей это или нет (и кажется все таки да).


End file.
